


SCP-6146

by Anonymous



Series: Punzo Fics! [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Confusion, Escape, Gen, Guns, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Punz-Centric, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An otherwise wholesome dude who just happens to have a Midas Touch.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Luke | Punz & Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Punz & Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Punzo Fics! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055741
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> arson bros but scp au let's GOOOO

_**Item #**_ : SCP-6146 

_**Object Class**_ : Euclid.

 _ **Special Containment Procedures:**_ SCP-6146 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment unit with a bed and desk. SCP-6146 is required to wear Foundation accepted gloves at all times in order to protect itself, other SCPs, and/or Foundation personnel. If SCP-6146 is somehow not wearing the gloves or the gloves are missing/destroyed, please refer to Addendum-46.0.

Despite SCP-6146's class, it will be cooperative and respectful towards any personnel and SCPS so as long said personnel or SCPs does not try to engage bodily harm on the SCP or anyone the SCP finds worth protecting. If personnel or SCP engages harm onto SCP-6146 or someone it deems worth protecting, it will take off its gloves and attempt to retaliate in self-defense, ending up solidifying in the attacker in gold and killing anyone once it touches them. If personnel or SCP engages harm on the SCP, please refer to Addendum-46.1.

Due to this and what has happened in Incident Log 24679-A, SCP-6146 is no longer allowed outside its containment cell without the proper restraints and constant supervision is in place.

Any items and/or gifts that are wished to be given to SCP-6146 must be authorized by the Foundation. Items so far authorized by the Foundation is a couple of DVD cases consisting of bee documentaries, a Razer Raptor 27 gaming monitor, a Razer Blackshark V2 headset, wireless internet access connected to a Wi-fi network █████, and three PC games (Among Us, Minecraft, and Critical Strike: Global Offensive.)

SCP-6146 is also authorized to stream on the website, Twitch and upload videos to the website, YouTube as it so chooses. However, any recordings must be watched and edited by the Foundation before upload and streams must be always be moderated accordingly so that SCP does not accidentally disclose any information about the Foundation or any viewers do not question the whereabouts and/or origins of SCP-6146.

 _ **Description**_ : SCP-6146 is a Caucasian male with blue eyes and light blonde hair. It is approximately six feet tall and is 165 lbs. It wears an Adidas hoodie with the hood usually always over its' head, black ripped jeans, and white Adidas sneakers. It wears a gold chain with a generic circle shaped charm around its' neck and is rarely seen without it. It refers to itself as 'Punz', however, it is otherwise seemingly indifferent when personnel that interviews or commences tests on it refer to it by its item number.

SCP-6146 has the ability to turn anything and anyone it touches into pure 24-karat gold. Depending on the size of what SCP-6146 touching, it will take around five to ten minutes for the subject to be fully transformed into gold. There is no way to revert the effects of the transformation, so all subjects that turn into gold must be discarded immediately by █████

SCP-6146 is usually very relaxed and mellow, minding its' own business whenever chaos caused by another Euclid/Keter class happens. It tends to enjoy watch bee documentaries gifted to him by Junior Researcher █████ and play the PC games that are authorized by the Foundation for it to play, usually playing until around 24:00 AM to 1:00 AM. 

_**Incident Log 24679-A**_ : 

While escorting SCP-6146 to Testing Site 49, SCP-6146 took notice of Junior Researcher █████, whom SCP-6146 is shown familiarity with, having complications of transferring SCP-█████ to its new containment unit. SCP-█████ raised its claw at Junior Researcher █████, which seems to angered SCP-6146 as it immediately ran towards SCP-█████ and Junior Researcher █████

In order to protect Junior Researcher █████ from SCP-█████, it placed itself between them and took off its gloves despite being in the near vicinity of Foundation security and personnel. The organism then grabbed SCP-█████ by it's wrist before it could attack Junior Researcher ████ and eventually SCP-█████ was slowly transforming into gold.

However, due to Junior Researcher █████'s incessant reassurances that he was no longer in danger, SCP-6146 reluctantly let SCP-█████ go, who was experiencing hyperventilation and midway through fully transitioning to gold, before SCP-6146 slipped the gloves back onto its hands and inserted his hands inside his pockets.

Foundation security then immediately apprehended SCP-6146 and despite Junior Researcher █████ protests that the organism was 'just protecting him', SCP-6146 was placed in a four-week lockdown within its containment unit and was then decided that SCP-6146 must be under constant watch and restraints when escorted to any Testing Unit.

_**Excerpt of Interview Log**_ , █████

 _ **Interviewed**_ : SCP-6146

 _ **Interviewer**_ : Dr. Sap Nap

 _ **Foreword**_ : This interview took place approximately two hours after Incident Log 24679-A happened. SCP-6146 was already sitting on the floor at the beginning of the interview and had apparently set up a chair for Dr. Sap Nap to sit in. However, for his own safety, Dr. Sap Nap instead interviewed SCP-6146 behind a two-way mirror.

_**Begin Excerpt, 13:00 PM.** _

**_SCP-6146_ : **Sup, Sapnap.

 _ **Dr. Sap Nap**_ : Hey. So, are we gonna talk about what exactly happened just a few hours ago?

 _ **SCP-6146**_ : …

 _ **Dr. Sap Nap**_ : It's alright if you don't want to talk about it-

 _ **SCP-6146**_ : Dude, I don't know what came over me. I just… saw that kid that was so nice to me almost get fuckin' hurt and, I don't know, something screamed at me to help him.

 _ **Dr. Sap Nap**_ : Interesting… You usually aren't the one to get into conflicts willingly like that, so the kid must've done something real nice for you to suddenly change character like that.

 _ **SCP-6146**_ : Well, he was the one who gave me the bee documentaries…

 _ **Dr. Sap Nap**_ : _(scoffs)_ Really?

 _ **SCP-6146**_ : _(shrugs)_ I mean, that kid excitedly showing me that DVD box showed me more kindness than what this Foundation has shown me for the past couple of months, to be honest.

 _ **Dr. Sap Nap**_ : ...

 _ **Dr. Sap Nap**_ : ... You got us there.

_**End Excerpt, 13:07 PM** _

_**Addendum-46.0**_ : _Amendment to Missing Gloves._

SCP-6146 is required to not do anything except stay in place in its containment unit until it has received a new pair of gloves from authorized personnel at a three-meter distance. Once it has been confirmed that the organism has put on the gloves, it can resume whatever it was doing before it lost/destroyed the gloves.

 _ **Addendum-46.1**_ : _Amendment to Conflict._

If SCP-6146 hasn't already touched the attacking personnel/SCP, place yourself between SCP-6146. SCP-6146 lives by an honor code and normally does not attack anyone it believes does not deserve to be attacked. At that point, SCP-6146 will calm itself down and let itself be taken away by personnel back to its containment unit.

(NOTE: ~~He's~~ It's a really cool guy… is it really alright to treat ~~him~~ it this way? - _Junior Researcher_ █████) 


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz vibing in lockdown and then suddenly, a kid breaks him out of the Foundation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more self Indulgent!! but kinda bad bc ime tired so ill probably reedit some stuff in the morning so enjoy
> 
> edit: added some more stuff kinda since im well rested!! ill probably add more as the day goes by but I've hope y'all enjoyed either way :]

It was barely a week into his lockdown, and Punz was already pretty bored. He wasn't even allowed to record or stream since they cut the WiFi for him, really only allowed to play Minecraft in a single player world by himself, since CS:GO and Among Us were online games and needed the Internet to work. 

He ended up getting sick of the blue light shining out from his computer and his repeated playlist blaring through his headphones, eventually giving him a growing headache. He turned off his computer, before throwing himself on his pathetic excuse of a bed and closing his eyes to hopefully quell his aching. 

However, as soon as he closed his eyes, the lights in his room suddenly flashed a panicked red, and an alarm echoed throughout his unit. The pain in his head was quickly replaced with shock and something that felt like terror as he shot up from his bed, looking at the alarm that was flashing the red lights and emitting that loud sound with wide, confused eyes.

He heard his unit unlock itself and he backed up to the wall at the sound, before the door fully unlocked and a small form scampered inside. Punz squinted to process the blur that was quickly coming into his unit before his eyes widened once more.

"Lil Bee?" 

"Punz! We have to go!" Lil Bee said, grabbing Punz by the jacket covered wrist and lifting him up from his bed, then running quickly out of the unit with Punz's wrist still in hand before Punz can ask any questions that can clear the fog of confusion that grows more and more inside his head.

"Wait, what's going on? Why?-"

"I'll explain later! We just have to go!" Lil Bee stated firmly, never stopping in his run until they faced two different paths. The brunet only took a minute of staring, before immediately running to the one on the left, all the while Punz was still in shock to even say a word, noticing that every hall was filled to the brim with light smoke and that it covered the sight of the gruesome source of the screams and gunshots he was currently hearing.

He reminds himself among the other reminders to ask Lil Bee what the hell was going on that he should ask where the smoke was coming from.

Very soon, they were close to a door that would lead to the exit, but someone was blocking them from their path. The red lights and the fog made it hard for Punz to see who was in front of them as the brunet paused in his running to take out a pistol that was just there in his holster wrapped around his hip, before raising it to whoever it was that was in their way.

(Punz was so very, very confused. How and why did the kid have a fucking gun and how did he not notice that? That question also gets added to the many questions pile he will be sure to ask the kid later.)

The smoke cleared somewhat and Punz's breathes hitched at the sight of who it was.

"Dr. Sap Nap." The kid said coldly, momentarily letting go of Punz's wrist to hold the pistol with both hands with eyebrows furrowing.

"Junior Researcher Tubbo," Dr. Sap Nap said while narrowing his eyes at the boy and small smile on his face, cocking a rifle within his hands before he too pointed it at the boy, "Never expected a kid to have the balls to go against the Foundation, but I guess you get used to weirdness like that around here." 

"You will let us pass," Tubbo said, before a grin too played on his face, "My friends will find me. And they'll kill you like how they killed everyone else who got in their way." Dr. Sap Nap scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I would like to see them try-" Dr. Sap Nap started to speak arrogantly as if a human could defeat monsters, before he found himself pausing and his black eyes widen when the smoke cleared a bit more and he saw clearly who was behind Tubbo, "Punz?"

"Sup, Sapnap." Punz said, shaking away his confusion for just a moment to give the doctor a weary smile and a wave. Dr. Sap Nap lowered his gun and stared at Punz, clear conflict stirring on his head from his troubled expression alone. Tubbo didn't waver in his stance, his body a bit lowered and legs wide, but Punz could tell that the boy was not Sapnap's focus anymore. 

Sapnap furrowed his brows and looked down before Punz could hear him mumble out a small 'fuck' and turning around, slamming his hand onto the scanner. He held it onto the screen until the screen made a small accepting ding and neon green flashed across the screen. 

Slowly, the door turned until unlocked and opened at the same speed. Once it was fully opened, Tubbo and Punz looked at each other before looking back at Sapnap, to which the black-haired man huffed and turned back around.

"Go," Sapnap said, letting his rifle hang lazily by his side, "I'll just say that I missed you guys once the other survivors regroup." 

Tubbo and Punz looked at each other once more, before nodding their heads in silent agreement to trust Sapnap's word before Tubbo stuffed his pistol back into the holster and started to walk out of the door. As Punz passed Sapnap at the doorway, he whispered a small 'thank you' close to his ear while giving him a small, appreciative smile before turning his head back around to follow Tubbo to lead him to the exit.

He didn't notice the way Sapnap looked back at Punz's fleeting form and smiled, happy to see the blond free, before turning head as the door closed shut behind him with a large thudding sound. 

Eventually, they found the exit and came out into a dense forest surprisingly easy. Maybe the majority of guards are inside, he thought as he saw Tubbo relax his shoulders and smile brightly at Punz, grabbing him by his wrist once more to pull him towards the group that Punz can slightly see in the distance. 

"Guys! I'm here!" Tubbo yelled out, making Punz a bit nervous if any guards were around. He shoved that feeling down thought as he let himself get tugged by the arm by the young boy who he now realized was way too young to be in a testing lab of freaks. 

"Tubbo! Thank god you're safe!" A voice sounding so familiar said, footsteps quickly coming towards them until eventually, he could now clearly see five figures emerge from the thick forest branches. 

"I'm glad to see you're safe as well," Tubbo said with a smile, before turning his head towards Punz and showing him off with his hands, "Also, this is Punz! He's a super cool guy that can turn shit into gold!" Punz huffed amusingly at the way the kid described him, before waving his hand towards the five people in front of him. (He guesses? One of them has a pig head and another looks like a fish with the scales on his cheeks and has fins where ears should be, but they look human enough, he supposes.)

"'Ello, my name is Philza, but calling me Phil is cool too," The man with a bucket hat with green stripes, branch-like horns, and black wings said, tilting his head and giving Punz a closed eye smile. The smile unnerved Punz somewhat, but he still just politely smiled and waved for courtesy, which gave him a satisfied hum and a subtle flap of the wings from Phil. The one that reminds Punz vaguely of a fish then shoved himself against Phil without any warning and grinned towards Punz with sharp teeth glistening.

"Hiya, I'm Wilbur," He said with a surprising amount of polite mellowness he didn't expect coming out from the man with shark-like teeth, before waving his hands towards the pig-headed man and the young blond with a doctor's coat on him, "And this is Techno and Junior Researcher Tommy." He said 'Junior Researcher' with a mocking tone and used air quotes, which made Tommy mumble and scoff and Phil, Tubbo, and a kind-looking blonde girl with black roots and a similar white doctor's coat snicker behind their hands.

Before Tommy could go on a possibly vicious rant from the way he turned immediately to Wilbur and pointed his finger at him, the girl with the doctor's coat walked towards him and gave him a kind smile. "My name is Niki," She said, placing a hand over her heart, "I was a researcher here as well, before certain… things happened."

She seemed a bit nervous to continue, looking away and fidgeting her thumbs. Punz was definitely not the type to push, so he just smiled back and nodded his head with a quick 'cool' as a reply. 

"Now that introductions are done and over with," Tubbo spoke up after clearing his throat to get their attention, all eyes now on him, "How about we actually run away now? There's a chance the guards will come out to look for us in a couple of minutes or so." 

"What the hell are we waiting around for then! Let's go!" Tommy said with a guttural tone, before immediately running off towards the trees that blocked all the light from the sun and made the forest within look ominous as high hell with the rest except Tubbo and Punz following them behind.

"Sorry if it seems a bit crazy right now," Tubbo said while scratching the back of his neck, looking at Punz a bit nervously and Punz huffed, dragging a hand down his face. 

"Yeah, I'm super confused and I have so many questions," Punz said with an almost hysterical laugh, before stretching his arms out, "But I gotta say, fresh air and meeting new people isn't so bad at all after being trapped inside a containment unit for months." 

"Well, I'll be glad to answer your questions once we get somewhere safe! Also get used to us now, because we're going to annoy the crap out of you soon," Tubbo said with a grin and punching Punz gently on the arm. 

"That sounds much more preferable than getting tested on and interviewed every day if I'm being honest," Punz joked, which made Tubbo snort and snicker before Punz turned his eyes towards the dark forest, "Now should we go? We probably don't wanna lose them."

"Crap, you're right! You guys wait up!" Tubbo yelled out with a panicked tone that made Punz wheeze softly, watching the boy run straight into the deep forest with an amused smile.

Yeah, he would choose running away from security guards to a new life over a safe albeit boring one of just testing and interviews any day, he thought as he chased behind after Tubbo, a dumb, excited smile threatening to split his face into two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also Yes comments gave the idea to make wilbur a scp

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, you can guess who the junior researcher was but do u know who the attacking scp was 👀


End file.
